Instability
by Sha-dokiniichan
Summary: Pre-Dark Earth. During her stay, Terra has a talk with Raven outside the Tower. *oneshot series*


_A/N: Prequel shot to Dark Earth. Similarities to the original episode, obviously, but it strays to a different path. _

* * *

"You're out here again." Raven said, looking over to where Terra sat along the edge of the island that the Titans Tower stood upon.

Terra was a travelling superhero who the team had managed to convince to stay at the Tower. The earth mover agreed only to stay for one night. Which turned to two nights. Which turned to five.

The girl leaned back on her arms, blue eyes that looked purple in the dark turned to Raven. "I like the outdoors." She said, eyes dropping down to the rock underneath her form. She had told them that before the Tower she had been staying in a cave. Before that was more or less the same thing – she lived in the earth, not just on it.

"So it would seem. You're out here every night." Raven commented, crossing over beside Terra and taking a seat when the blonde gave her a quick nod of approval.

"I'd sleep out here every night if I could." Terra admitted, this time watching the sky above her. Raven looked to the girl.

"Why don't you?" She asked. This was the first time Raven had really talked with Terra since she arrived, and so she took the chance to find out a little more about their guest. At the question Terra's eyes flickered in her direction. Raven felt an unconscious break in the girl's emotions. She had touched on a sensitive topic it would seem.

Trying to keep face the girl shrugged. "It's nice to sleep in a real bed." She said in a low voice. It wasn't so much the comfort of it but rather the fact that sleeping in the Tower she wasn't alone. These people took her in so easily and waking up each day to that gave Terra a really nice feeling. For a moment her companion said nothing to this, wondering just how long the girl had been on the road.

"Maybe you would consider making your residence permanent?" Raven decided to ask, knowing the question was still in the air. The team had officially asked her the day before, but she had gotten nervous and somehow managed to excuse herself without giving an answer.

"Beast Boy keeps bringing it up. But I don't know." Terra said with a far off look. She wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them to her chest. "Being in the same place in indefinitely..." She trailed off, unsure of what she thought about the concept.

"He'd be thrilled if you stayed." Raven said, as though Terra needed to be reminded. She just looked back to Raven with curiosity.

"Do you guys really think I could help the team?" Terra asked, and Raven realized how she maneuvered around her last statement.

"We wouldn't have asked otherwise." Raven explained. Hesitation showed on Terra's face, finding it hard to believe the older girl. "It wasn't an impulsive move, Terra. We discussed it as a team since you came here. _Twice._"

The emphasis Raven made, her voice tightening as she spoke brought a friendly smile to Terra's face. Her words were true. Raven and the rest of the Titans had started considering Terra the moment she stepped into the Tower. After she settled in, they realized she needed a stable living environment. It helped that they all felt drawn to her, as though she was the missing piece to the puzzle that was their family.

"Your element is the manipulation of the earth." Raven started, breaking the minute-long silence, "You travel from place to place with no routine. But earth is solid. Stable. To connect to it further you need to find your own stability, your own steady path that can be familiar to you."

Terra shrugged, her arms hanging loosely around her legs. No one but Beast Boy was aware that her control over her powers was practically nonexistent. Luckily, they had only seen glimpses of what she was able to do, and probably chalked up her shaky style to the nature of her powers.

"I have to admit, it's kind of nice to feel wanted." Terra slipped. They didn't know about her lack of control, but they knew the potential of what she could do and they still wanted her around. A blush crossed the young girl's cheeks.

Raven eyed the girl. "Then stay." She said. Terra looked unsure. "I don't know..." She said again, doubting. Raven then moved to stand. Terra's eyes followed as Raven started back towards the Tower. She stopped at the spot she stood at before.

Raven looked over her shoulder, Terra was still watching her. "At least stay for one more day." Raven suggested, it seemed to be the only method to keeping the girl at the Tower. The earth mover pondered the offer.

"Just... one more day." She answered Raven, but in reality she was trying to convince herself. Raven knew it was the best she would get. She bid goodnight to the younger girl and headed back inside.

Once more by herself, Terra stared out into the water, wondering if it was really all right. To continue to remain at the Tower. She couldn't find it in her to reject the Titans completely. It felt like she finally had the chance to start off again. To have a new lease on life.

"It couldn't hurt." Terra muttered to herself, still unsure. Her secret was safe with Beast Boy, and the others believed she would be a great addition to the team. She couldn't hope for more. The Teen Titans, the superhero team of teenagers that she often heard about while on the road, wanted her on their team.

Back at her home, where she was from, Terra couldn't make much difference. She was too young, and too inexperienced to control her powers. So she left. This was different. Here, perhaps Terra could make a difference. She could be a real hero. She could have friends. She might even learn to control her powers.

Raven was right. She needed to find something to rely on. The Titans could provide that for her. They could be her stability.

Tomorrow then. Terra would talk to them tomorrow. She just hopped it wouldn't be something she'd regret.

* * *

_Good, bad, boring, pointless? Let me know what you think! Until next time._


End file.
